organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Coool31/Hard Winter (Toni's Diary)
This is all OOC knowledge Entries May 8 2014 Toni began to write in his elegant looking script: This is stupid i hate writing, but if Jess thinks it will help: I cant believe there dead and Sonny is in the hospital the doctors are doing there best to restore some quality of life to him (that will cost a small fortune). I tried not to cry... but when the caskets went down i could not help it but cry. That was my entire existence was right there in those pine boxes: the Love of my life, the apple of my eye and the boy of pure joy. I told John and Nick to takeover while i take a few what nick likes to call "Mental Health" days. -Toni Leone May 9 2014 Today i felt worse then yesterday, I walked in to Bella's room she had family pictures on the wall... I picked up one from a few years ago it was from our family vacation to Ireland, Sonny is there next to her while holding her shoulders in a calm yet protective stance, Stef was 8 and we could barely keep him sitting still. He is in my arms while Lexi is Watching it all unfold from my side. I put the photo down i walked to the garage... I look at the cars i have there... My Escalade, my Mercedes, Lexi's Audi and at the Very end of the 5 car garage I spot my Harley... I got on fired it up and drove around with no particular goal in mind. Then i finally realized I was in Brooklyn... I left Jersey City and ended up in Brooklyn it felt like no time had passed but I had been gone for 4 hours aimlessly wandering, I turned around and drove home. to this big empty house... Sonny better recover or i might go insane. -Toni Lone May 10 2014 I hurt my self today, To see if i still feel, I focus on the pain The only thing that real I started the journal entry with the lyrics to Hurt by nine inch nails, I prefer the Johnny Cash version but those words speak true to what i did. Sonny died today, he could not overcome his wounds he was going to die any way... I pulled the trigger gave him a silver bullet so that the bullet would be precious just like his life was... John was the only wittiness to this act, he swore silence he will never speak of it. I told my self no retaliations for this, I will not ruin there memory through violent acts. But I know I will be seen as having a moment of weakness and people will take advantage of that. So I have to talk to Tom about our possible courses of action... Right now Nick and John are effectively in command. I am to unstable to lead i have confidence they will lead as i would... I heard Wei is having trouble with some Yakuza... I hope he does what i asked of him. -Toni Leone Category:Blog posts